Czerń oraz Biel
by Gruch
Summary: Nawet jeśli umrzesz, ta bezsensowna walka będzie się ciągnąć dalej...  Czas by ktoś ponownie wprawił w ruch spiralę nienawiści.


_Rating_: K+/T  
_Parring: _IchiRuki  
_Summary_: Minęły dwa lata od pokonania Aizena. W Karakurze spokój, jednak nie do końca. Któregoś dnia Kurosaki i jego rodzina znikają bez śladu. Gdzie? Dlaczego? A to już sami przeczytajcie.  
_Warnings_: Momentami wulgaryzmy i przemoc

_Notka:_

To opowiadanie zaczęłam pisać w 2009 . Zawiera 2 sezony:

I „Przed wschodem słońca"  
oraz  
II „Preludium zmierzchu"

Nowe rozdziały nadal wychodzą.

Wszystkie wydarzenia są wymyśloną przeze mnie fikcją.

Jeśli ktoś chce się dowiedzieć więcej na temat oryginalnej mangi/anime Bleach autorstwa Tite Kubo – istnieje coś takiego jak google.

**#1 Dakara ame no namida - juuyou dehanai, itsu iie anataha isshoni sokoni doko watashi...**

**Jak na deszczu łza - cały ten świat bez ciebie nie znaczy już nic**

Karakura City; Dom Kurosakich;  
20,26 p.m [2 lata po pokonaniu Aizena]

- Baka! - Kolejne wyzwisko padło w napiętej ciszy.  
- Odezwała się... różowa wszech inteligencja z uszami królika - Ta... znowu się kłócili...  
- Nie dość, że idiota, to jeszcze pyskaty! - O co tym razem poszło? O ptaka... _[[fiu fiu... a ja myślałem, że takie scenki, to potem będą... ]]_ A idź ty zboczeńcu! _[[ odezwała się święta... ]]_Mów mi Jezus... Bynajmniej nie słuchajcie tego dekla w bieli. Poszło im o małego wróbla, który usiadł na parapecie. Nasza Rukia, powiedziała że jest taki słodki, jak króliczek Chappy, a Ichigo zaczął się wściekać, bo ptak ćwierkał, a on się nie mógł w spokoju uczyć...  
- Ano uczyłem się od mistrzyni  
- O Jezu!  
- Nie Jezu, tylko Ichigo, ale tak też może być  
- Agh! Kurwa wiem, że byłeś maminsynkiem, i rozumiem, że tracąc mamusię stałeś się zgredem, ale żeby wyżywać się za to na mnie? - Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Przez chwilę miała poczucie wygranej, lecz gdy usłyszała dźwięk zamykanych drzwi pokoju, dotarło do niej, że tym razem przesadziła.  
- SHIMATTA! - Zaklęła głośno. Jak na zawołanie drzwi pokoju otwarły się i rudzielec wszedł do pomieszczenia. Nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem.  
- Nie drzyj się tak.  
- Ichigo ja...  
- Odpuść... - Ściął krótko siadając z powrotem do nauki. Teraz już zupełnie mowę jej odjęło. Czy to był naprawdę Ichigo? To wrogie spojrzenie i ton głosu... Kurosaki przejrzał szybko notatki i z wściekłą miną wstał i wyszedł. Rukia nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń jednym susem znalazła się przy biurku i zaczęła przerzucać w pośpiechu zapisane kartki.  
- Co to kurde za hieroglify? To w ogóle jest japoński?  
Usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi. Momentalnie odskoczyła od mebla. Marchewka wrócił na swoje miejsce. Wyszła z pokoju. Nie widząc nic ciekawego do roboty poszła do swojego [ czytaj Yuzu i Karin] pokoju. Karin czytała gazetę, a Yuzu składała ciuchy.  
- Ohayo Rukia-chan - Uśmiechnęła się Yuzu.  
- Ta...  
- Co jest?  
- Jak myślisz, on coś przede mną ukrywa?  
- ?... eh . Ichigo to facet, który prędzej dałby się pociąć własnym mieczem, niż powiedział co go gryzie... A tak w ogóle, chcesz wiedzieć co kryje jego serce, a nie wiesz nawet co kryje się w twoim własnym... - Rukia jak widać nie dosłyszała tej części o mieczu.  
- Masz rację...  
- Znowu żeście się pokłócili? - Do dyskusji włączyła się Karin. Jak widać książka już ją znudziła.  
- To aż tak widać?  
- Udam, ze tego nie słyszałam... O co tym razem wam poszło?  
- Po prostu jak zwykle padło o kilka słów za dużo  
- Musicie się pogodzić! - Optymistycznie wrzasnęła Yuzu.  
- Baka. - Syknęła w stronę siostry Karin.  
- Nigdy nie wiadomo co przyniesie jutro - Dodała.

22,28 p.m

Dziewczyny spały już od dwóch godzin.  
- Hej! Yuzu... Śpisz?  
- Ciszej Karin... Nie śpię.  
- Sprawdź czy Rukia śpi.  
- Tak, śpi.  
- Jak myślisz, jak nam pójdzie na egzaminie?  
- E... nam łatwo. To Ichi-nii będzie miał najgorzej, bo od niego będą najwięcej wymagać...  
- Racja...  
- Dobranoc...  
- Yhy.  
Rukia wcale nie spała. Nie mogła zasnąć. Upływały minuty. Nawet nie wsłuchała się w rozmowę Karin i Yuzu... Powoli zapadała w sen.

'Rukia'

Znowu to przeklęte miejsce... Po raz kolejny ten koszmar... obudź się!  
Cmentarz. Cichy i przerażająco spokojny. Uliczkami pomiędzy grobami idzie pochód żałobny. A przed nim niesione są trzy trumny. Cmentarz jest rozległy... Wreszcie na jednym z pagórków żałobnicy zatrzymuje się. Nie chcę patrzeć, a jednak widzę. Ta jego blada twarz i ten nienaturalny spokój... Mam ochotę krzyknąć, ale nie mogę... Kładę mu na piersiach jakiś list i odchodzę. Po mojej twarzy kapią łzy...

03,52 a.m

'Rukia'

Zerwałam się na równe nogi, ledwo powstrzymując się aby nie krzyknąć. Nie wiem którą noc z rzędu śni mi się ten koszmar. Otarłam z twarzy łzy. Ta... jak widać płakałam przez sen. Nie no! Muszę iść przeprosić Ichigo. Natychmiast! To nic, że zapewne śpi…  
Wstałam cichutko, aby nie obudzić bliźniaczek i przemknęłam do pokoju Ichigo. Delikatnie uchyliłem drzwi i wślizgnęłam się do środka. Spojrzałam na niego. Spał. To był impuls. Nie wiem czemu podeszłam do jego łóżka. Wpatrywałam się w jego spokojną twarz. Delikatnie pochyliłam się na nim. Kiedy zorientowałam się, że jestem już za blisko, odruchowo strzeliłem mu w twarz. Zamarłam. Wymamrotał coś tylko przez sen i spał dalej. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Pogładziłem opuszkami palców czerwony ślad po uderzeniu. Poczułam, jak napad mnie nagła fala zmęczenia. Nie panując zupełnie nad sobą ułożyłam głowę na jego torsie i zamknęłam oczy. Wsłuchałam się w miarowe bicie jego serca...

06,49 a.m

'Rukia''

Chyba gdzieś biegnę... Nagle "ŁUP, TRZASK, JEBUT!" Z całą siłą pierdyknęłam _[[skąd masz to słowo?]]_ w słup... a skąd tam słup? Nie ważne. Zaraz po tym zaliczyłam brutalne spotkanie z ziemią. Otwieram oczy i co widzę? Mrok... Po chwili jednak moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do pól-mroku podkreślam pół. Przed oczyma mignęło mi coś pomarańczowego. Przetarłam oczy.  
-Ichigo? Co ty robisz w moim pokoju?  
- To chyba moja kwestia. - Zdębiałam. Po pierwsze rzeczywiście co ja tutaj robię, a po drugie co to za mina Ichigo?  
- O kurwa! - _[[no co za słowniczek ^.^]]_ - Czyli jednak przysnęłam tutaj! Która jest?- Nie wiem czemu krzyczałam, ale dobra...  
- No raczej idiotko. Dochodzi 7.  
- W nocy?  
- Nie przed obiadem... a co myślisz? Rano! A tera won mi z pokoju!  
Kurde. Ale się wściekł. Pierwszy raz tak się na mnie dąsał. Co on ma napięcie przed okresowe?  
Eh. Niech mu tam będzie. Cholernie boli mnie brzuch, i to nie są gazy. Tia. Poczucie winy. Tak jak prosił... to w ogóle była prośba? Mniejsza. Wyszłam z pokoju, i poszłam się przebrać, i uszykować do szkoły. Jakby nie patrzeć była środa.

07,16 a.m

W kuchni jak zwykle o tej porze panowało lekkie zamieszanie. Rukia właśnie zeszła na dół. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i stwierdziła, że brakuje Ichigo.  
- A Ichigo gdzie?  
- Już wyszedł.  
- Proszę Rukia-chan, grzanki  
- Dzięki. A wy nie idziecie dzisiaj do szkoły?  
- Idziemy... ale na późniejszą godzinę  
- Aha – Odpowiedziała przyciszonym głosem.  
- OHAYO! RUKIA-CHAN! - Kuchiki w ostatnim momencie uchyliła się przed najstarszym Kurosakim.  
- ohayo Isshin-san. A ty jeszcze nie w pracy?  
- Wziąłem sobie dzisiaj wolne. Leć do szkoły, bo się spóźnisz.  
- Racja.  
Rukia szybko doszła do swojego liceum. Przechodząc przez bramę natknęła się na Orihime i Tatsuki. Razem dotarły do klasy i zajęły miejsca w ławkach. Ku zdziwieniu Kuchiki, Kurosakiego tam jeszcze nie było. Ludzie zaczęli się już powoli zbierać. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Do klasy weszła Ochi-sensei. Rukia zaczęła się już denerwować. Po Ichigo nie było ani śladu, a przecież wyszedł przed nią. Sensei zaczęła odczytywać listę obecności, co nie często się zdarza.  
- Keigo.  
- Jestem! - do klasy w pośpiechu wpadł Asano, przy okazji przewracając się o plecak leżący na ziemi. Klasa załamała ręce, i zignorowała jego popisy.  
- Kuchiki.  
- Jestem.  
- Kurosaki. - Ochi-sensei odczytała nazwisko, lecz nie usłyszała odpowiedzi.  
- Kurosaki, daj głos! - Znowu nic. Wyścibiła nos znad dziennika. Zatrzymała wzrok na Rukii.  
- Ej Kuchiki, gdzie twój chłopak?  
- To nie mój... chłopak - _[[ czyżby ubolewała z tego powodu? = 3]]__  
" Nie zadziałało" _pomyślała sensei. No tak spodziewała się pewnie, że jak zacznie gadać na temat Kurosakiego, to on jak gdyby nigdy nic wejdzie sobie spóźniony do klasy.  
_"Dobra do dwóch keksów sztuka" __[[ o.O]]_  
- No dobra klaso, zaczynamy bez chłopaka Kuchiki. Wyciągać książki od matematyki!  
- eh... - Wszechobecny jęk rozległ się po klasie _[[nie przesadzasz? ]]_ Chcę dodać troszkę dramatyzmu ^.^ W pewnym momencie drzwi klasy się otworzyły. Rukia spojrzała z niekrytym entuzjazmem w ich stronę.  
- Oh! Witamy pana spóźnialskiego! - Krzyknęła [ równie entuzjastycznie ] Ochi-sensei.  
Jednak po chwili wszystkim zrzedły miny, bo zamiast marchewki, w drzwiach stał dyrektor.  
- Nie wiem od kiedy " jestem panem spóźnialskim", ale porozmawiam sobie z tobą Misato po lekcjach. – Sensei przełknęła głośno ślinę. Dyrektor zaś uśmiechnął się. - Ale nie po to tu przyszedłem. Oglądał wczoraj ktoś z was "pogromców duchów"?  
- JA! - Wydarł się Asano.  
- Panie dyrektorze, to jest już takie nie modne - skwitował Mizuiro.  
- Racja! - Poparła go Chizuru.  
Rukię dręczyła myśl o Ichigo...  
_"Gdzie jesteś? "_ Zapytała samą siebie, patrząc na puste miejsce w ławce obok niej.

[ w tym samym czasie ]  
Dom Kurosakich; 08,10 a.m

- Kon i dobrze opiekuj się domem !  
- Ta! I Rukią-chan także!  
- No, bo jak jej się coś stanie, to będziesz zbierał plusz po całej Japonii!  
Nom, jak widać rodzinka Kurosakich gdzieś się wybierała. Plecaczki na plecach, torby w dłoniach... No i ostro sztorcowali Kon'a. Tylko Ichigo się nie odzywał...  
- Słuchajcie, a nie lepiej jej powiedzieć?  
- Nie Kon... – Isshin poprawił teatralnie marynarkę i zwrócił się do lwa, ściszając przy tym ton - Wiesz, że oni czują do siebie większą miętę, niż ty do biustu Orihime i Rangiku razem wziętych... Od tego zależy powodzenie całej misji. - Nie dziwię się, dlaczego Kon w tym momencie się skrzywił. Spojrzał na Ichigo.  
- Oi! Ichigo, a może zostawiłbyś jej chociaż jakiś list? –  
- Zostawiłem. Leży na biurku - Mruknął chłopak, wędrując wzrokiem gdzieś poza ściany domu.  
- Powodzenia MARCHEWO.  
- Ta.  
- Nie martw się Bostov, jeżeli nie wrócimy już do domu to przyślemy kogoś po ciebie - Przytuliła pluszaka Yuzu. Kon na chwileczkę pozwolił puścić wodzę fantazji. Yuzu zmieniła się przez te dwa lata głównie wyglądem. Jak by to wam opisać... powiedzmy, że nie wiele brakowało jej do Orihime, gdy miała 15 lat.  
Wyszli. Kon usiadł na ziemi.  
- Oj Ne~san będzie zła... - Mruknął. 


End file.
